When he misses her
by therandomer5000
Summary: Leo has been told he can never see Karai again, how will he react? R&R xx


**hey guys! It's been a while. I've been super busy with revising for prelims but I have a wee chance to write the now.. I don't know when this'll be posted up though...**

* * *

**When he misses her**

Leo watched with an open mouth as Splinter and Raphael talked quietly. He was sure it had something to do with him, Raph was never that quiet unless he REALLY didn't want someone nearby to hear.

He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong... He guessed he'd just have to discuss it with Karai when they met for their next date. He relaxed as he thought about Karai, she was just perfect to him! She stopped him from being so tense and strict.

"Leonardo" Splinter's voice cut through Leo's thoughts, he looked up at his Master before sending a confused look to Raph.

"what's wrong?" Leo asked worriedly,

"you've been seein' Karai" Raph growled, "it's wrong"

"it's not wrong!" Leo protested,

"yes it is" splinter frowned, "you mustn't see her again"

"WHAT!? Why not?" Leo yelped,

"because I forbid it!" Splinter's frown grew deeper as Leo gritted his teeth.

"RAPH!" Leo growled, he was aware that his two youngest brothers were watching from a safe distance. "I TRUSTED YOU NOT TO TELL! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"it's for your own good bro" Raph sighed, Leo glared at him before sprinting to his room and slamming the door behind him. He flopped onto the bed and sighed sadly, a song came to mind. He began to sing softly to himself.

**"The days I can't see your eyes... I don't even wanna open mine,**

**the days I can't see your smile... But I'd rather sit.. Wait the while.**

**for the days that I know you'll be near... Cause a day without you just isn't fair"**

Raphael, Mikey and Donnie came to a stop outside Leo's room. They wanted to help heal his broken heart but before they could knock Leo's voice came floating out from under the door.

**"see the days I can't hear your voice... I'm left without a choice,**

**plus I get a little weak in the knees, fall head over heels baby**

**and every other cheesy cliche.**

**Yes, I'm swept off my feet. **

**My heart skips a beat but there's really only one thing to say..''**

The three younger turtles looked at each other when they heard Leo stand up and slid down a wall.

**''God damn you're beautiful... to me..**

**You're everything.. yeah that's beautiful...**

**Yes to me... oh...''**

Raphael shook his head in disgust, how could his brother find Karai beautiful. She was a heartless bitch!

''Raph'' Mikey whispered, his eyes shining with tears. ''Wh-what have you done?''

''I didn't do anything'' Raph hissed back.

''Raph...'' Don looked at Mikey before looking straight into Raph's eyes, ''You broke Leo''

Raphael stared at his younger brothers as they fell into a solemn silence. Leo started to sing the next verse.

**''I can't find the words to explain...**

**to just how much you got me going insane **

**When you speak to me sometimes I find.. I stutter my words, I say never mind**

**Cause even when you just walk by...**

**I look around... to seem occupied...**

**Cause I'm trying so hard to hide... yeah... all of these feelings inside''**

Raph growled a little under his breath as Mikey and Don lowered their heads.

''I don't see why he's so caught up'' He growled, ''She's just a dumb chick, he's just bein' stupid''

''He loves her Raph'' Mikey said in a low voice, ''and.. now.. he'll never see her again''

''He could always sneak out'' Don shrugged halfheartedly.

''No he can't, she'll end up killin' him'' Raph shook his head angrily,

''You know what Leo's like.. he can't help but obey Sensei'' Mikey sniffed,

''Am I really the only one that's bothered by this?'' Raph hissed, his brothers stayed silent, ''Guys!''

''yes Raph, you are'' Don hissed back, ''You've never been in love so you wouldn't know what it's like''

''And you do?'' Raph shot back, Donnie kept his mouth shut.

**''Cause I get weak in the knees**

**fall head over heels baby.**

**and every other cheesy cliche!**

**oh.. I'm swept off my feet,**

**my heart skips a beat! **

**But there's really only one thing to say...''**

**''GOD DAMN You're beautiful to me! oh..oh you're everything**

**yeah that's beautiful... Yes to me... oh oh... yes to me...oh oh..**

**yeah you're beautiful... Yeah you're beautiful...**

**God damn... You're beautiful...**

**To me''**

They heard Leo sigh and stand up.

Leo went to his bed and cried silently into his pillow, he couldn't let his brothers see him cry. they would think him weak, incapable to lead them.

Not only had he now lost his girl but he had lost his best friend too, he could no longer trust Raph with anything.

Leo felt like he couldn't trust any of his brothers anymore, he felt like a stranger in his own home and it didn't feel good.

he broke the silence with a sniffle which caused his door to slam open and three green blurs to shoot towards him and throw themselves on him.

Leo wiped away his tears and wrapped his arms around all three brothers, he buried his face against them and cried again.

''I'm sorry Leo'' Raph whispered, Leo shook his head slightly and let out a muffled sob.

Raph, Don and Mikey began to cry with Leo when they realized he would no longer trust them with anything, Leo was going to close up and bottle everything up inside. and some day he would break and they would have to put their leader together again bit by bit.

* * *

**Not the best ending I know but I'm hoping you still liked it? Please Review xx**


End file.
